hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardcore Leveling Warrior
Hardcore Leveling Warrior, also known as HCLW is the main protagonist of the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series and is the former #1 Ranker. He is the former First Battalion Commander of the Zara Guild and a current member of Team Dark. His goals are to regain his #1 rank and earn enough money in order to repay his debt to President Kim. 'Appearance' Throughout the series. He has his character appearance in the game Lucid Adventure as well as his real world appearance. His character in Lucid Adventure has scruffy, mid-length red hair. His armor is consistently changing with his level, with his first appearance his character wears The[[The Golden Armour| Golden Armour]].' Ethan always carries a sword with him. Ethan's appearance in real life has short, scruffy black hair. He often looks tired, with bags under his eyes. Ethan mostly wears black long sleeve shirts and dark turquoise cargo pants wall paper 1.5.jpg Ethan Gong 3 years ago.jpg|Ethan Gong in The Real World 3 years ago. Ethan.jpg|'Ethan Gong in The Real World HCLW15.jpg|HCLW as a Rookie Gambler (Episode 94) HCLW13.jpg|HCLW becoming a Ranker (Episode 94) HCLW Ranked 88.jpg|'HCLW ranked #88' HCLW12.jpg|HCLW crying after being saved by Armes (Episode 52) Nightmare Bug1.jpg|HCLW infected by the Nightmare Bug Ranked 3rd.jpg|'HCLW Ranked #3' Saving Sora from Nightmare a year before the start of the series (Episode 3) hclw911.jpg|The #3 Ranked HCLW saving Tommy from Nightmare Soldiers before suppressing the Nightmare attack on Castle Ideuizeu a year before the start of the series (Episode 43) hclw910.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior #3 Ranked around a year ago after facing Nightmare (Episode 57) HCLWvHH.jpg|'HCLW before he became #1' Rank 1.jpg|'HCLW Ranked #1' Level.jpg|'HCLW after getting his stats reset (Epsidode 2)' Episode 13.jpg|'HCLW as of Episode 13' HCLW episode 28 attire.jpg|'HCLW as of Episode 28' hclw9.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior regaining his #3 Ranker powers temporarily during the Subjugation Round (Episode 41) hclw913.jpg|HCLW using 50% Nightamrization (Episode 49) hclw912.jpg|HCLW after falling into the Hohoian Lake (Episode 59) Current Appearance.jpg|Appearance as of Episode 62'' hclw 1.jpg|HCLW after regaining his Strength Stat (Episode 67) hclw1.jpg|Current appearance as of Episode 78 Sword Mage Mode1.jpg|HCLW in Sword Mage Mode (Episode 79) HCLW with 3 Lucky Coin Buffs1.jpg|HCLW after using three Lucky Coins consecutively (Episode 84) HCLW11.jpg|HCLW after getting his hair sliced off by Scallion Head (Episode 94) HCLW10.jpg|HCLW regaining his items (Episode 94) Personality Prior to becoming Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Ethan Gong was a self-confessed loser and had a defeatist attitude which led to him dropping out of school despite being . He felt his life was empty and was terribly lonely. In Lucid Adventure, he finally found a place where he belomnged. It was as if the game was making up for his horrible life. He only wanted to get stronger and He ended up getting a gambling addict and spent his early 20s gambling and this led to him getting into a lot of debt. After becoming the #1 Ranker, Hardcore Leveling Warrior became arrogant and became resented by his fellow players for doing things such as stealing quests, blocking the road that a player needed to go through to finish a quest because of boredom, stealing a MOB that a player almost finished. Ethan has been a gambler since his early 20s and this caused him a lot of problems. His gambling addiction was taken into Lucid Adventure where it has become a part of his characters life Dislikes Hardcore Leveling Warrior hates Noobs that beg for money and he hates it when his armour gets scratched. History In the Real World When he was younger, Ethan was involved in a car accident that killed both his parents. He was then put into an orphanage. Ethan was constantly bullied at school and mocked by other students for being an orphan. He eventually dropped out of school because life was too hard for him. He got a job working at the till of convenience store and started to earn a little money, which he lost at a casino.Episode 49 He spent his early 20s on gambling and got himself into a debt of $40000Episode 4, which put him at odds with Mr. Kim, who constantly had him beaten up and promised to throw him off a building if he did not pay back his debt. At some point when walking on the street, picked up a phone on the street that contained Lucid Adventure and gave it a shot. Three years before the start of the series, President Kim's goons were about to throw Ethan off a building when President Kim gave Ethan the option of working for him in his 'workshop' in Lucid Adventure in order to repay his debt. Ethan then signed a contract promising to pay his debt of $40000 plus interest. In Lucid Adventure Two years ago in the early days of Lucid Adventure, the #88 ranked Hardcore Levelling Warrior had a with the #3 ranker, Master Swordsman near Cobalt Castle and lost. Master Swordsman wanted him to join the Zara Guild but did not want to force him to do so, so opted for a gold coin as a reward. Hardcore Levelling Warrior went towards the North Gate of Cobalt Castle to join the Zara Guild and met for the very first time.Episode 52 After joining the Zara Guild, he proceeded to lose to Swordsman 113 times with no wins.Episode 53 At some point the Zara Guild base was attacked by an undead army and Hardcore Levelling Warrior went back and helped defeat them. During a raid by the Zara Guild on the Tete Guild, Hardcore Levelling Warrior defeated the Tete Guild Master Radish Kimchi, who proceeded to use Nightmarization but was cut down by Master Swordsman. During a raid on Cobalt Castle were he defeated a Stone Golem, he was then infected with Nightmarization for the first time when Giga and Sad Smile set up the Zara Guild. Hardcore Levelling Warrior and Master Swordsman could not get to Armes in time to prevent her being captured by Giga. They were told by Constant that Nightmare captured Armes, which made them spend the next few months fighting Nightmare too look for her. During this time, the Zara Guild broke up and Hardcore Levelling Warrior went his own.Episode 56 One year before the start of the series, the #3 ranked Hardcore Levelling Warrior saved The Very First War and told her to become stronger.Episode 3 Around the same time he suppressed the Nightmare attack on Castle Ideizeu single handedly.Episode 43 At some point before he became the #1 Ranker, he defeated Heart Heater and got the keys to The Cave of Atonement.Episode 22 Plot The Fall Ethan is in an apartment located at a high level in Miso Tower getting excited about the fact that he is the only player on the whole server with the Golden Armour, which he payed for with money borrowed from Heart Heater.Episode 1 He is then interrupted by a message from Heart Heater asking him to pay his debt. Ethan logs into the Western World of Lucid Adventure as Hardcore Leveling Warrior and encounters a crowd of people that hold grudges against him but are powerless to do anything, as he is the number one ranked player in the game. He then to PKs a Choco Pork Stew for begging him for 10 Gold Coins then proceeds to bribe an NPC guard before running off. He then heads to the Guest House to get an SS quest from Heart Heater in order to pay back the money he owes him. He then proceeds to the Trading Route of Cobalt Castle to face the Python, which he dispatches easily. He is then ambushed by a party gathered by Scallion Head. Hardcore Leveling Warrior defeats them all with Hell Fire and a Moonlight Slash charged with Mono Blade Rage. The dead Python is resurrected and transforms into a Zombie Dragon and before Hardcore Leveling Warrior can engage it, he is stabbed by Choco Pork Stew with the Paralyzing Dagger and is then immobilised. Choco Pork Stew then reveals his true form as Zero, who then proceeds to disarm him of all his equipment. Whilst Paralyzed, he has his head bitten off by the Zombie Dragon. Restarting from the bottom After being killed by the Zombie Dragon, his level was reset to Level 1. He was found outside of Yopi Land by the Purple Haired Scallion Head's Guild Member and taken to Scallion Head, where he was tied to a pole and continuously beaten and healed by the gathered crowd. He was then found by Heart Heater and Rim and was picked up by Rim before being saved by Sora. General Guan Yu tried attacking him but missed and then proceeded to engage the weakened Hardcore Leveling Warrior in combat before being saved by Heart Heater and escaping in the mouth of Grabert. Grabert drops the party off at a Hut on Dragon Mountain, where Hardcore Leveling Warrior, along with Sora is introduced to Dark. Dark wants Hardcore Leveling Warrior to help him level up and Hardcore Levling Warrior agrees to help him for $3 Million. Hardcore Leveling Warrior returns to Yopi Land with Sora and Dark to get items for their Dungeon Quest. Dark, unconvinced of Hardcore Leverling Warrior's fighting prowess asks him to prove it by fighting Scallion Head. Even at Level 1, Hardcore Leveling agrees. Hardcore Leveling Warrior manages to goad Scallion Head into a Legal Pk. Scallion Head beats Hardcore Leveling Warrior and heals him repeatedly in order to prolong his suffering and as he's about to finish him off, he is stabbed with the 100th strike of the Paralyzing Dagger. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then gets his stats as a reward. (Episode 5) epside 6 Skills & Abilities Fighting Style Former #1 Ranker Hardcore Leveling Warrior is the former #1 Ranker and the only known player to have maxed out all his stats, leading to him becoming the only known 'All-Stat' user. This was proven by him activating the set item effect of Honor, which can only be activated by an All-Stat user.Episode 69 By achieving the All-Stat, he became one of the two people revealed in Lucid Adventure with Maximum stats, the other being the creator and God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han. He had access to 999 skills at his peak and could take on armies single-handedly. His reputation was so great that he was known throughout Lucid Adventure and is regarded as a Legend of Legends.Episode 30 He was able to deal a 9999 damage to Choco Pork Stew with just a bag of Gold. In his prime he could survive exposure to a Pythons deadly venom without any damage, beat Pythons barehanded and take them out with one Hit. He could survive a 20 combined magic skills attack that noone had previously survived without taking a any damage and wipe out the front line of an entire Guild in one single magic attack.. He was strong enough to send his opponents through 10 mountains.Episode 42 Former #3 Ranker The #3 Ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior had a strength stat of 900+ and was able to single handedly suppress a Nightmare attack on Caste Ideizeu. He was powerful enpugh to defeat Master Swordsman.Episode 91 When he saved Sora from Nightmare a year before the start of the series, a pile of dead Nightmare soldiers can be seen, further showing his prowess. After regaining his #3 Rankes power during the Subjugation Round of The Combat Tournament, he was strong enough to overwhelm Rigos, 5* ranked monster that was known as the strongest Devil. Only when Rigos used Nightmare was he able to close the gap in Power. Some of his feats include blocking an attack from Rigos that could easily blow up a city, escaping from a High Tier Ice Magic Blizzard easily and breaking Rigos sword with his forehead before headbutting him through 3 mountain. Former #88 Ranker As the #88 Ranker, Hardcore Level Warrior had a strength stat of 800+. He was capable of scarring the then #3 Ranked Master Swordsman, something that hadn't been done previously.Episode 51 He was capable of defeating another Ranker, Radish Kimchi, with a single punch. He was also able to defeat The Guardian of The Cobalt Castle, a Level 90 Cobalt Golem. Knowledge & Strategy Arguably Hardcore Leveling Warriror's most dangerous ability is his vast knowledge of Lucid Adventure and his ability to devise an effective strategy based on his knowledge, even when at a considerable disadvantage. After getting his level reset, he was able to goad Scallion Head into a Legal PK and managed to defeat him after figurimng out the secret skill of the Paralyzing Dagger. Class - Gambler Hardcore Leveling Warrior's class has not been revealed but there have been clues dropped about it as the series has progressed. According to him, he is the only person in Lucid Adventure that completed the Job Advancement Quest for his class, making him unique.Episode 7 The Spirit of Mirror looked into his mind and referred to him as a 'Gambler'Episode 12. His class allows him to to take other players stats and skills in a Legal PK as a reward, allowing him to use Swordsman Class skills like Moonlight Slash and Wizard Class skills like Hellfire.Episode 5Episode 16 He can borrow stats and skills from party members when he is in a PK/PvPEpisode 48 pays them back with interest. He can use attacks that can give random damage based on luck. Normally in RPG games, there is a cap on stats so it impossible to Max out all the stats but with HCLW being able to take stats, he is possibly the only player in Lucid Adventure that can achieve the Max Level granting him power that cannot be rivalled. Despite the great advantages of his class, there is a huge risk involved. The downside of his Class is his stats are reset to 1 if he diesEpisode 17. Even in the Siege Round where every other player gets two lives, his stats still get reset if he dies onceEpisode 83. This means that only one mistake can undo months and even years of hard work. Hardcore Leveling Warrior becoming the #1 Ranker and becoming an All-Stat despite the huge risk of his Class is testament to his strategic judgement . Skills Class Skills - Gambler * All-In * Beginner's Luck * Betting * Bash * Borrow - Summon Skeleton, J.R.I.R Crush * Hell Fire * Lucky Coin * Lucky Man * Lucky Punch * Lucky Three! Three Cards - Immortal Barrier, Water Needle, Freeze Chain Holy Light, Teleport * Lacerate * Moonlight Slash * Tornado Slash Personal Attribute - The Absolute Luck * The Ruler (The Mediator) Hidden Gate Skills * Strength & Regeneration x77 Nightmare Skills * Dark Coin * Nightmarization 50% Swordmage Mode * Switch * Barrier * Slow Area * Force Use Skill Other Skills * Copy Skill - Weapon Break 49 * Hardcore Leveling Warrior Headbutting * Hell Explosion * Mana Toss * Mono Blade Rage * Self-Burning Items Armour Current * Low Quality Shield 64 * High Defence Armor Former * Double Step Boots * Dragon Scale Armour * Magic-Neutralizing Armour * Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon * The Golden Armour Items * An Apprentice Magician's Hat 79 * An Antler 14 * Salamanders's Trace 15 * Angel's Rolling Paper 15 Weapons Current * Royal Cobalt Blade 79 * The Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths Previous * Cracked Long Sword * Cubana's Divine Sword * Boing Boing Sword * Lucky Long Sword * Paralyzing Dagger * Random Sword * The 3rd Sword - The Sword of Doom's Day Other Items Current * Dye x 2 64 Former * Pinky Licking's Cloak 64 * Cobalt Relationships Sora Dark Zero Heart Heater President Kim Master Swordsman Armes Constant Giga Empire Scallion Head Bamboo Spearman = Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Former Rankers Category:Human Category:Zara Guild